Bar Hopping
by DeanLittle67
Summary: Based off of the line: "Last time you were mellow you had a 104 fever. And even then we went bar hopping for an hour before you fainted." Said by Rory to Logan in season 6 episode 1. Fluff. One Shot.


"Logan, we can't go out! You're sick!" she practically yelled at him as he buttoned his jeans. He'd been sick all day, making trips back and forth between the bathroom and the bedroom. She'd doted on him, hand and foot, and now he was wanting to go bar-hopping with Colin and Finn.

"Rory, I'll be fine," he assured her. She saw him fumble with the buttons on his shirt, so she walked over and helped him button up. She could feel the heat radiating off him, his cheeks were flushed. She saw a sheen of sweat coating his skin. "It'll make me feel better."

"At least let me take your temperature for my own peace of mind?" He sat down, shrugging his shoulders as she turned to grab the thermometer. Complying with her, he allowed her to place it under his tongue and waited. When the device beeped, she pulled it out of his mouth, looking at the flashing numbers.

"You're not going out!" she demanded. "Your temperature is 104, Logan. You're sick, that's that." He sighed, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her softly.

"I'll be fine," he assured her again. She knew this wasn't' the first time he'd gone bar hopping when he was sick. It was practically tradition for him, Colin, and Finn to go bar hopping when one of them was sick. "I promise."

"Then, at least, I'm coming with you to keep an eye on you." He gave her his signature smirk before pulling on his leather jacket. She grabbed her jacket, pulling it on as she watched him. He was moving slower, and she could tell he was tired. Of course he was, he most likely had the flu. Yet, here he was, wanting to go bar hopping with his friends.

When they got to the first bar, he'd gotten a beer. She'd opted for a club soda, sitting at one of the tables as he talked with Colin and Finn. She pulled out her book, glancing up at him every few lines to make sure he was still fine. A couple of times, she caught his eye and he gave her a wink or a thumbs up.

The second bar went about the same, as did the third and the fourth. At the fifth, she could see he was swaying. She knew he'd had a little too much to drink. Colin was holding onto Finn, who was using Colin as his own support. It was weird, seeing the two hanging off each other. Logan had his arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm telling you man. You've never been this mellow!" Finn told Logan, beer sloshing in his free hand. This was considered mellow? She could see it, but she always considered Logan to be fairly calm. But this was different. His eyes were drooping, a tipsy smile on his face. He was laughing at the littlest of things.

"Okay. I think it's time to get home," she told him, ushering him out of the bar and out to the waiting limo. He protested with a groan, but went with her willingly. She could feel him getting heavier by the second as she made her way towards the door.

"Ace," he said softly before his eyes shut and he became deadweight. She couldn't hold him up, so she slowly made her way down to her knees and laid him on the floor. She hadn't noticed how hot he'd gotten. His shirt was sticking to his skin which was more glossy than when they'd left the apartment.

"My god, Logan?" she asked, trying to wake him up. She had to cool him down, this was not good. "Can I get some ice!" she yelled into the crowd that had surrounded them. She saw Colin and Finn just standing there, looking at their friend.

She didn't know who had handed her a glass of ice, but she took it willingly. Grabbing some of the cubes out of the glass, she rubbed them on his neck, hoping to cool him down enough for him to wake up. An hour of bar hopping and she hadn't noticed how hot he'd gotten. With another handful of ice, she dipped her hand down his shirt, letting the ice melt on his chest. Next was on his stomach, then on his face. Then, she repeated the process, the mystery ice-man keeping the supply high as she cooled him down.

"Logan?" she asked softly as his eyes fluttered open. He looked confused as he sat up. "Let's get you home." He nodded as she helped him up to his feet, shooting daggers with her eyes towards Colin and Finn.

"What happened?" he asked when they got into the limo. She just shook her head, sliding his jacket off his shoulders. He tossed it on the seat next to him as she unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He closed his eyes.

"Logan?" He opened them again at the sound of his name. "Stay awake, okay?" He nodded, leaning against her, placing small kisses on her neck. God, this was mellow? Most people could be mellow without passing out, without being sick.

"What happened?" he asked again a few minutes later.

"You got too hot and passed out. I told you not to go, Logan. I told you it was a bad idea, but no! No, you said you'd be fine but you weren't." She pulled away, looking at him. He'd unbuttoned another button on his shirt.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't think…" She kissed him softly, shutting him up. He hadn't thought, and that was the problem. But he was okay, and that's what mattered. She would be mad for a little longer, but when he was feeling better the next day, that anger would dissipate. It was stupid to stay angry, stupid to blame him for it all.

"Just promise me next time you have a 104 fever, you won't go bar hopping?" He nodded, kissing her again before they got out of the limo and made their way upstairs to make sure he was really okay.


End file.
